


eso no me queda claro

by rjtondale



Category: Que Raro - Feid & J. Balvin (Music Video), Reggaeton RPF, Reggaetón Music RPF
Genre: M/M, desamor, llamada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjtondale/pseuds/rjtondale
Summary: “José, ¿por qué me llamaste?”“Necesito -”“Oh,” Feid dice, voz ligera, “por supuesto.”
Relationships: J Balvin/Feid





	eso no me queda claro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [eso no me queda claro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978817) by [rjtondale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjtondale/pseuds/rjtondale). 



El celular de Feid suena. No sabía que el timbre estaba encendido, y le asusta. Se demora en reconocerlo - ¿hace cuánto que no escucha _ese_ tono de llamada? ¿Un año? ¿Dos años?

Lo deja sonar.

Al otro lado de la línea, José espera, escuchando el silencio entre los pitidos y rezando para que Feid conteste. Se golpea su pie, toca su pelo. _Uno. Dos. Tres._ Tal vez está ocupado. Tal vez está durmiendo - pero no, Miami está a sólo una hora por delante de Medellín. _Cuatro. Cinco. Seis._

Un fragmento de una canción flota por la mente de José. _Sete chamadas perdidas, mil mensagens -_

“¿Aló?”

“Feid,” José suspira.

“¿Quién es?” Feid pregunta. Como si no supiera.

José casi dice _soy yo_ o _ya sabes_ o _qué quieres decir_ , pero no. Dice, “Soy José.” Y luego, “Lo siento molestarte. ¿Cómo estás?”

José se muere de vergüenza. Feid piensa, _¿Cómo estoy?_

“Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?”

“Bien, bien.”

Una pausa. Feid espera. José sabe que tiene que decir algo más; es su turno, y él inició la llamada. Pero las palabras no vienen. ¿Sólo debería preguntárselo? ¿Debería intentar un poco más de charla? ¿Cómo está el tiempo, cómo está tu hermana?

“José, ¿por qué me llamaste?”

“Necesito -”

“Oh,” Feid dice, voz ligera, “por supuesto.”

“No, no, no así. No -” José se pasa una mano por la cabeza. Ni siquiera dos minutos han pasado, y ya la jodí. Se levanta y camina a la ventana. Mirando hacia los árboles, le pregunta, “¿Podemos hablar?”

“¿Sobre qué?”

“No sé. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.”

“Tal vez. ¿Por qué ahora, entonces?”

Ambos resisten la broma obvia, la canción demasiada perfecta. _¿Qué pretendes tú, llamándome a esta hora?_ Ellos dejan de hablar, respirando por sólo la duración de las letras, dejándolo sin decir. _De tu vida me borré._

Finalmente, José dice, “Voy a terminar la gira con un show aquí. En casa. En Medellín. Estoy -” No, mejor no decir a cuántas personas está invitando. “Quiero que vengas.”

“En el público, ¿o qué?”

“No -” Un término de cariño casi se le escapa. Las viejas costumbres nunca mueren, ni siquiera las viejisimas costumbres. Es la memoria muscular, o algo así. Su boca sabe todas las letras. Todas las _suyas_. “Como intérprete. Conmigo. Sólo un par de canciones.”

Feid, sorprendido, sólo puede responder, “Oh.”

José le da las detalles del concierto sin pensarlos. Ha hecho esta llamada ocho veces ya, pero por supuesto nunca de las otras fueron exactamente _esta_ llamada. Podría relatar la ubicación, la hora de comienzo, todas las detalles en el sueño. Y ya lo había hecho - anoche, soñó con esta llamada. La conversación se había ido en la luz del día, pero el déjà vu se quedó.

Feid escucha, pero no escribe nada. Lo recordará, incluso si decide que prefiere olvidárselo. “No estoy seguro,” dice cuando José termina.

“Por supuesto, mi equipo se pondría en contacto con el tuy-”

“Eso no es lo que quiero decir,” Feid le interrumpe.

“Oh.”

Otra pausa. Feid trate de reunir sus pensamientos; hay demasiados, y demasiado dispersos, y las palabras no le vienen. Si José le hubiera preguntado por correo electrónico, por texto, si le hubiera enviado una maldita carta, no habría problema. Pero ahora, no precisamente cara-a-cara pero no precisamente separado, Feid no dice nada.

“Escucho que te va bien… con todo,” José dice, y después piensa, _¿qué carajo?_ No quiso decirlo en voz alta, o al menos no así. Espera que Feid sepa lo que quería decir.

Feid sabe lo que quería decir. “Sí, podrías decir eso. Es un año bueno.”

“Felicidades por la nominación,” José dice.

“Gracias. La próxima vez que veas a Benito…” Feid no puede terminar la frase por el bulto repentino en la garganta. Pensó que no le importaba, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, le duele un poco o mucho. No el premio - lo dijo en serio cuando dijo que fue un honor ser nominado. Realmente, él no está seguro exactamente de lo que le duele.

Él daría todo para ser una mosca en la pared viendo una conversación entre José y Benito. ¿José mira a Benito de la misma manera que miraba a Feid? ¿Benito se siente el mismo dolor inexplicable que Feid se sentía en aquel entonces, el mismo dolor inexplicable que se siente ahora mismo?

José escucha el fin de la frase, aunque. “Por supuesto. O - pueden hablar en Medellín.”

“Estará ahí, también?”

“Ojalá. Ya sabes cómo es.”

“Yeah,” Feid dice con una risa pequeña. De repente, recuerda algo, y aunque suena como José quisiera decir algo más, Feid dice, “Hablando de Benito.”

“¿Hm?”

“Qué Pretendes.”

_Pensé que no íbamos a hacer la broma obvia_ , José piensa, pero en voz alta dice, “¿Qué pasa?”

Feid respira hondo. Ahora o nunca. “No estaba seguro al principio. Pero recibí - vi algo en línea. Usaste mi voz.”

“Sky usó tu voz,” José dice inmediatamente.

Feid agita su mano. “Tú, Sky, Benito, quienquiera. ¿No pensaste que eso me lo quisiera saber yo?”

“Pensé que Sky te dijo. Ustedes dos no son -”

“Pensaste que alguien más lo haría,” Feid dice. Tiene que pelear para mantener su nivel de voz. Otra inhalación profunda, pero no le ayuda. 

José siente como si Feid lo hubiera golpeado en la cara. “Feid.”

Feid continua, como si no lo escuchara, “Te doy las gracias por la invitación al show. Estoy sorprendido que no lo dejaras a tu ‘equipo.’ ¿O ellos te obligaron a llamar a todos los invitados especiales?”

“Feid, no - ¿todavía estás enojado?”

“No,” dice Feid, mintiendo.

“¿Después de todo este tiempo?”

“No es tan simple.”

“Nada lo es,” José dice. “Si estás enojado, o lo que sea, me gustaría que me dijeras. Por una vez. Dime, para poder hacer algo.”

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Odio esto, Feid. Te -” José quiere decir _te extraño_ , pero las sílabas se le pegan en la lengua. Ahora no es el momento, no cuando Feid todavía está enojado. No cuando él, tal vez, está a punto de decir _por qué_ está enojado, en vez de desaparecer de nuevo. José sabe que no tiene que apresurarse, tiene que permitir que Feid hable, pero el _te extraño_ sale como, “Dejabas de responder a mis llamadas.”

“Dejabas de llamar.”

“No entendía lo que hice mal. Todavía no.”

“No -” Feid se corta. Aspira por la nariz, exhala por la boca casi como un suspiro, y se centra de nuevo. Se frota los ojos. “En realidad, está bien. ¿Okay? Está bien, José. Te veo en Medellín.” Él deja de hablar, pero no cuelga.

“Por favor no cuelgues.”

“Por qué no,” Feid dice. No es una pregunta.

“Porque te extraño,” José espeta.

Ambos resisten la broma obvia, la canción demasiada perfecta. _Qué raro, que ahora estoy más caro._ Una pausa, un respiro, dejándolo sin decir. _Hemos cambiado bastante._

“Sigue,” Feid dice.

“En serio. Extraño verte. Extraño nuestros videos tontos de Instagram.” Feid se ablanda un poco cuando José habla. Incluso por el teléfono, José puede oír la diferencia en su respiración, puede imaginar sus ojos. “Extraño tus palabras.”

“Oh.”

_Carajo_ , José piensa. “Eso no es lo que quería decir.”

“Bueno.”

José retrocede, pero no puede evitar el sentimiento de que está cavando el hoyo más profundo. “No, quiero decir - como hablábamos. Como tú me hablabas. Nadie más me habla como tú, antes o después.”

“Y como yo te escuchaba,” Feid termina por él.

“Y como tú me escuchabas.” José confirma.

Silencio. Feid se muerde el labio. Está escuchando ahora, pero José no sabe que decir. Cada uno espera que el otro hable.

“¿Me hablas ahora?” José pregunta.

La palabras salen de la boca de Feid antes de que su cerebro los haya registrado por completo. “¿Cómo voy a saber que no lo usarás?”

José surca su frente. “¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Todavía escucho tu música, José. Recuerdo las cosas que te dije. Las reconozco.”

“No -”

En el momento, Feid sólo puede acordarse de un ejemplo. “¿Qué te dije siempre cuando la ansiedad empezó a ganar?”

“No fuiste el único que me dijo eso.”

“No, pero fui el primero.”

José piensa de nuevo. Ha olvidado el origen de la frase. Mucha gente han dicho variaciones de ella a lo largo de los años, y ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que consideró la original. Pero se acuerda de esa noche. Casi despedazándose. No fueron las palabras que lo salvaron; fue la voz.

“Yeah,” él dice bajito.

“Respira y cuenta hasta tres, José.” La voz de Feid es cantarina, pero no está cantando la canción. Recuerda esa noche, también, sentando en el suelo, José sosteniéndole la mano como un vicio mientras contaban juntos en voz alta. Feid no sabía qué más hacer.

José cierra sus ojos y respira. Cuentan juntos otra vez, esta vez silenciosamente y a mil cuatrocientos millas de distancia. Feid todavía puede ver a José tan claramente. Pero no, su imagen mental está mal - ahora es mayor que la foto que imagina Feid, y ¿cuál color es su pelo esta semana, y todavía tiene esa barba o se lo afeitó? Ya no es 2015.

_Uno, dos, tres._ José deja escapar un suspiro largo y lento.

“Aquí lo tienes,” Feid dice.

“Lo siento,” José dice.

“Estoy seguro.”

“Es verdad.” José pausa, sopesando si vale la pena aclarar el tono. “Y no sólo porque quiero verte en Medallo.”

Feid ríe una vez, una sola sílaba corta. “Bueno.”

“De verdad quiero verte, aunque,” José dice.

La silencia dura demasiado, y José se preocupa que haber tomado otro paso equivocado. No es como caminar de puntillas - es como caminar por un desvencijado puente de cuerda de madera, diez mil pies en el aire. La metáfora se desmorona cuando él empieza a pensar lo que podría suceder si llega al otro lado, pero por ahora, le aterra caer.

“Quiero verte, también,” Feid dice.

“¿Para golpearme?”

“Tal vez.”

“Me lo merezco.”

De repente, serio de nuevo, Feid dice, “Sigo Extrañándote -”

Por un momento breve y desorientador, José piensa que él está diciéndolo como una declaración de hecho. La palabra _también_ ya está en los labios de José, casi fuera, cuando Feid continua la frase.

“- me costó mucho.”

“De verdad?”

Feid se asiente, luego recuerda que José no puede verlo, aún si la voz en su oído suena tan cerca. “Yeah,” él dice en lugar. “Escribiéndola, y entonces… entregándola. Aunque fue para ti en primer lugar.”

Ambos reconocen el doble sentido. Feid considera retroceder o aclarar, pero permanece en silencio. Ninguna interpretación es técnicamente falsa. Lo deja colgar en el aire.

“No tenía idea.”

“Ya lo sé.”

“Nunca me dijiste.”

“Nunca preguntaste.”

Y eso es el detonante, de alguna manera. José no ha pensando que estaba enojado - decepcionado tal vez, triste definitivamente, doloroso, pero enojado no - pero sus palabras salen severas. “¿Por qué debería preguntar, Feid? Pensé que fuéramos… fuck, lo que sea fuéramos. ¿No sentías que pudieras decirme?”

La respuesta de Feid es tan baja que José casi la pierde. “No.”

Atrapado con la guardia baja, el enfado de José se desinfla. “Oh.”

“Todo se trataba de ti. Siempre,” Feid dice, todavía tan baja. “Incluso cuando yo te hablaba, se trataba de ti. ¿Alguna vez recuerdas haberme escuchado? ¿Dejarme hablar de un tema que no fueras tú?”

José recuerda hablar, hablar y escuchar, tal vez hablar más de escuchar, pero la memoria es borrosa. Estaban tomando mucho, fumando mucho en aquel momento. Tal vez todo es un poco vago. Pero recuerda tocándolo, también, las manos siempre juntas, la boca de Feid y la boca de José y -

“Claro, eso es lo que pensé,” Feid dice.

“Dime ahora, entonces.” José quiere decir más, pero sabe que sólo lo empeorará. _Cállate José_ , él piensa, y entonces _uno, dos, tres_. Respira.

“Creí que te quería. Pero realmente nunca me querías. Querías la idea de mí.”

Feid pausa. José escucha.

“Te encantaba lo que podía hacer para ti. Y tal vez todavía te encanta. Carajo - yo hubiera muerto por ti, en aquel momento. Pero cuando te necesité, te tuve que rogar. Por un favor tan pequeño. Grabar el video, y todo parecía bien, pero cuando supe lo duro que tenía que trabajar para que dijeras que sí. Cambió todo.”

José quiere discutir. Realmente no retrocedió tanto cuando Feid le pidió ayuda. Él hubiera muerto por Feid en aquel momento, también. A él le quería, también. O tal vez nada de eso es la verdad, o tal vez lo es, él ya no sabe. Era joven y tonto y tal vez enamorado. Discutir empeoraría las cosas. _Yo soy más malo, yo soy malvado, pa ti malvado._

Feid se frota los ojos de nuevo, y su mano sale húmeda. No puede recordar la última vez que lloró. Le duele el pecho. Tiene que forzar cada respiración profunda por sus pulmones constreñidos. No quiere hablar de esto ahora. Prefiere verterlo en una canción, culpar a José para irse aunque tal vez Feid fuera quien se fue. _Dime dónde estabas, por qué te fuiste._

“Y ahora estoy útil para ti de nuevo, así que me estás llamando,” Feid continua. “Gracias por las felicitaciones, de paso. Es gracioso - un amigo mío dijo una vez que puedo predecir la futura con las canciones. Supongo que lo hice otra vez.”

“Que ahora estás más caro,” José mitad dice, mitad canta.

“Yeah.” Feid de repente está cansadísimo. Su cabeza se hunde, y el teléfono siente como si pesara mil libras. Colgaría, pero la distancia al botón de _finalizar llamada_ es más larga que la distancia entre Feid y José. “Aunque todavía eres mil veces más exitoso de lo que yo podría llegar a soñar.”

“Eso no es cierto,” José dice, aunque lo es.

“Sí, lo es.”

“Lo siento,” José repite. Lo dijo en serio la primera vez, pero lo dice más en serio ahora. No por tener éxito - no se disculpará por eso otra vez - pero por todo lo demás.

“No tienes que disculparte.”

“Sí, aunque sí. Era - yo era terrible en aquel momento. Yo sé que era. Todavía lo soy, probablemente.” Feid ríe, y José sonríe. “Después de Qué Raro y Superhéroe -”

“Olvidé de Superhéroe,” Feid dice, aunque no lo hizo. Nunca podría olvidarla, porque esa fue _para_ José también, sólo en el álbum de Nicky. Pero prefiere no pensar en Nicky para la misma razón que prefiere no pensar en Benito. Los tres podrían hacerse un grupo de apoyo.

“Yo no. Esa y Qué Raro, nada fue lo mismo después. No pude entender qué se jodió. Y entonces dejaste de responder a mis llamadas.” Eso no es lo que quería decir, y enmienda, “No es que te culpe por eso. Ni yo mismo hubiera contestado a esas llamadas, no creo.”

Feid se ríe otra vez pero no le responde.

“¿Sabes que ya no tomo?” José dice.

“Creo que vi algo sobre eso, sí.”

“Ya no somos niños.”

“No éramos niños entonces, tampoco,” Feid dice, pero piensa, _sí, éramos._

“Sí, éramos. Tal vez ‘oficialmente’ no, pero éramos.”

“Yeah.”

Ambos piensan por un momento. Cada silencio es menos tenso, más como antes, cuando podían sentarse en silencio juntos durante horas, contentos con sólo estar juntos. Ellos no están totalmente contentos ahora - pero tal vez no estaban totalmente contentos en aquel tiempo, tampoco.

“Me pregunto si podríamos -” José empieza.

Feid ya sabe cómo la frase va a terminar. Ya no se siente enojado, pero su tono sale amargo, sus palabras afiliadas. “¿Por qué? Tienes a Benito ahora, ¿no?”

José se ríe sin humor. “A veces. Cuando decida bendecirme con su presencia.” Y entonces recuerda, “Tienes a tus Avengers.”

“A veces,” Feid hace eco, “cuando decidan incluirme.”

“Oh.”

“Nadie me llama a menos que necesite algo,” Feid dice, más a su mismo que a José.

“Ya somos dos.”

_Uno, dos, tres._

“Lo siento por llamarte,” José dice, y inmediatamente se cambia de opinión. “No, no lo siento. Lo siento por llamarte para pedir algo. No lamento llamarte.”

“Yo tampoco.” Feid suspira. “¿Por qué no tuvimos esta conversación hace mucho tiempo?”

“No sé.”

José no dice _dejabas de responder a mis llamadas_ , y Feid no dice _dejabas de llamar._

“Todavía pienso en ti,” José admite.

“Cómo?”

“Es que - ya sabes. Me pregunto cómo te va.” _Me pregunto si piensas en mí_ , José piensa pero no lo dice.

“Oh.”

Feid no dice, _Pienso en ti todo el tiempo, también._ No dice, _Pienso en todas las cosas que debí decir y que no dije._ No dice, _Dije tanto, te di tantas palabras, y ninguna era lo que realmente quería decir._

Las palabras arden en su pecho, pero no dice, _maldita sea te amaba tanto y tal vez todavía te amo un poco pero nunca ni siquiera una vez dije_ “Te amo.”

“¿Qué?”

“¿Qué?”

“Acabas de decir que me amabas?”

“¿Dije eso?” _Dije eso_ , Feid piensa, _maldita sea._

“Tal vez escuché mal.” _O tal vez escuché lo que quería escuchar_ , José piensa.

Hay una pausa suficientemente larga como para que Feid se pregunta si la llamada cayó y José se pregunta si caerá a través de los listones del puente de cuerda ahora que se está oscilando tan violentamente. Ambos contienen la respiración.

“No dije que te amaba,” Feid dice al fin.

“Oh.”

“Dije que te amo. Ahora. En el presente.”

José se traga duro. “Oh.”

“Te di todo. Y todavía lo tienes.” 

José no dice nada.

La voz de Feid es ronca. “Pensé que lo superé. Intento no pensar en ti. Pero es difícil cuando eres una de las personas más famosas del mundo. Nunca se me fue.” Aunque podría decir mil palabras más, Feid para. Se rasca la mejilla, luego cambia el teléfono de una mano a la otra.

Cuando está seguro que Feid no va a decir más, José dice, “Sabía en aquel momento que me amabas. Nunca imaginé que aún sientas igual.”

“Yeah, bueno.”

“Te amaba también.” José niega con la cabeza, se corrige. “Amo. Ahora. En el presente.”

“Nunca lo dijiste,” Feid dice.

“No sabía cómo decirlo. En aquel entonces.”

Feid tararea. “Supongo que yo no lo sabía, tampoco. Lo intenté - esperaba que supieras. De…” Feid deja que la voz se le baja hasta que ya no habla más ¿Quiere admitir cuántas canciones fueron para él? No está seguro de la respuesta. ¿Todas?

“Tú sabes que no quiero perderte,” José canta. _pero si no querías perderme, ¿por qué me apartaste?_

“Sabes que este amor fue tan fuerte,” Feid canta de vuelta. Lo hace intencionalmente mal, intencionalmente en el pasado. _¿Realmente fue tan fuerte?_

En vez de cantar la próxima línea, José dice, “Hubiéramos sido una pareja realmente jodida.”

“Ya _éramos_ una pareja realmente jodida.”

“Supongo que sí,” José ríe.

“José, cuando yo venga a Medallo -”

“¿Así que vienes?”

“Sí. Si puedo, sí. Pero cuando - _si_ venga, quiero verte. No sólo cantar en tu show. Quiero -” Él para. Piensa, _Quiero mirarte a los ojos, tocarte, besarte, chi-_ pero no, no puede decir nada de eso. Todavía no le perdona a José totalmente. “- hablar contigo.”

“Me gustaría eso.” _Y te escuchará_ , él no dice. _Podemos hablar sobre ti, puedes decir lo que quieres, y te escuchará, estoy mejor para eso ahora, ahora que no siempre estoy borracho o drogado, ahora que soy un adulto que voy a terapia y todo._ Y no dice _respira, uno, dos, tres_ , pero piensa eso, también.

“No escribo más canciones para ti,” Feid dice, media broma, media no.

“Ya sé,” José dice de vuelta, media broma. “Estoy -” él empieza, pero se detiene, dudándose. ¿Es raro decirlo? Sí, probablemente, pero al carajo, tiene que decirse. “Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.”

Feid está sorprendido, y de repente no puede hablar por el bulto que ha formado de nuevo en su garganta. No sabía que esperaba eso, pero tal vez sí. Tal vez necesitaba escucharlo. Todavía le duele el pecho, pero está más ligero ahora. Sin embargo, ni siquiera puede decir gracias; las lágrimas por fin han parado, y no se atreve a arriesgar que le lleguen de nuevo.

José le espera. Está muy seguro de que no ha dado un paso equivocado en el puente. De hecho, está muy seguro que está a sólo centímetros de tierra firme.

Cuando Feid puede hablar, dice lo primero que le viene a la mente. “Estoy orgulloso de ti, también.”

“Gracias,” José dice, pero su voz es llena, también.

“José, me - me tengo que ir.”

“Oh.”

“Nos vemos en Medellín.”

José sonrie. “Claro. Nos vemos en Medellín.”

“Y tal vez,” dice Feid, “tal vez si vuelves a llamar, te responderé.”

“Sólo _tal vez_?” José se burla.

“No, no tal vez,” Feid responde, serio. “Te responderé, José, si puedo. Me alegra que hayas llamado.”

“Me alegra haberte llamado, también.”

Silencio. Si estuvieran juntos de verdad, podrían abrazarse, o al menos hacer ese apretón complicado de manos que ambos aún recuerdan, más o menos. Pero por el teléfono, nada se siente suficiente.

“Vete,” José dice por fin. “Te llamaré de nuevo.”

“Lo esperaré con ansias,” dice Feid.

Aún queda tanto por decir. La llamada termina con un _clic_.

**Author's Note:**

> todavía estoy aprendiendo español, así que todos los errores son míos. MIL GRACIAS a mis editoras/traductoras/diccionarios, obbel & sol & karina. las amo <3


End file.
